Encounter
by evvxevv
Summary: Musim dingin telah tiba, tetapi seseorang datang untuk menghangatkan orang lain yang sedang terluka. Kim TaeHyung datang untuk menghangatkan hati Park Jimin yang telah dilukai oleh Min YoonGi. Triangled love between Vmin and Yoonmin (slight Jikook)
1. Chapter 1-I Miss You

Encounter

.

.

.

Cast : BTS member

Pairing : VMin, YoonMin, slight JiKook

WARNING : BL

.

.

Rate : All age

Genre : Fluff (I guess?)

.

No plagiat please

Chapter 1

Musim dingin sudah tiba.

Park Jimin meringkuk di sofa, memakai jaketnya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutup gorden, udara yang dingin membuat mukanya tampak lebih pucat.

Tampaknya musim dingin tahun ini lebih dingin dari tahun sebelumnya. Karena, orang yang menghangatkannya di pelukannya tahun lalu telah pergi. Jimin hanya menunduk melihat jalanan yang sepi di luar, Min Yoongi, kemanakah kau pergi?

Park Jimin bekerja di kafe yang terletak didekat rumahnya, bertahan hidup hanya berdasarkan dengan gajinya. Tidak miskin, tapi tidak kaya juga. Seumur hidup, ia hanya mempunyai seorang kekasih, cinta pertamanya, Min Yoongi.

(setahun yang lalu)

"Jimin-ah, aku ingin keluar negeri."

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku mau belajar menjadi seorang komposer yang baik. Kau tahu kan, aku suka musik."

"Jadi, kau akan pergi?" tanya Jimin, menundukkan kepala.

"Pabo-ya.. Aku kan pasti akan pulang suatu hari nanti." Jawab Yoongi sambil mengelus elus kepala Jimin.

Jimin benar benar ingin bertanya, apakah musik lebih penting daripada dirinya di mata Yoongi. Tetapi, ia takut. Ia takut kalau jawaban Min Yoongi tidak sesuai dengan yang dia mau.

Di hari dimana Yoongi berkata ia akan pergi, Jimin pergi ke rumah Yoongi, membawa sekeping CD. Tak disangka, yang menjawabnya hanyalah rumah yang telah kosong. CD itu hanya berisi sebuah lagu, yang dinyanyikan oleh Jimin sendiri. Yoongi pernah berkata ia paling menyukai suara Jimin, dan tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ditemani oleh suara Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung.. Jangan lupakan aku ya? CD ini akan menemanimu, sampai hari kamu pulang ke Seoul." Ini kata kata yang Jimin ucapkan didalam CD itu, kata kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Min Yoongi.

Jimin membuka pintu rumah Yoongi, namun disambut oleh kesunyian.

"Yoongi hyung? Hyung? MIN YOONGI!" teriak Jimin seraya menelpon nomor Min Yoongi. Jimin menelpon berkali kali, sayangnya terakhir kali ia menelpon, hanya disambut oleh suara yang menyatakan bahwa kartu telepon ini telah tidak berfungsi.

Sampai sekarang, Park Jimin sudah lupa bagaimana ia bisa berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri hari itu. Ia hanya ingat ia menangis semalaman, memeluk boneka kumamon yang dibelikan Yoongi saat ia berulang tahun.

Park Jimin, kau tidak akan mati tanpa Min Yoongi. Berulang kali Jimin menegaskan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Park Jimin selalu menghibur diri kalau Yoongi pergi tanpa pamit karena terpaksa. Tetapi, cinta pertamanya ini... berakhir begitu saja kan?

Sejak Min Yoongi pergi, Park Jimin memfokuskan dirinya ke pekerjaan, namun tidak pernah lagi berpacaran dengan orang yang lain. Jujur saja, ia masih mencintai Min Yoongi. Hari ini, Jimin pergi ke supermarket, memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya supaya melupakan Yoongi. Jimin mengambil dua kotak susu vanilla, kesukaan Yoongi, biskuit merek kesukaan Yoongi, semua barang kesukaan Yoongi. Saat menuju ke kasir, ia tertegun, apa gunanya membeli barang sebanyak ini, toh Yoongi sudah pergi. Ia berbalik, mengembalikan semua barang ke tempatnya, lalu berjalan pulang.

Jimin berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala, sehingga ia tak sengaja menabrak orang.

"Ah, ma-maaf.." Jimin membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf pada orang itu.

"Tak apa apa" ujar orang itu, sambil tersenyum.

Jimin terpaku melihat senyum itu. Sepertinya, orang itu adalah orang pertama selain Min Yoongi yang mempunyai senyum seindah itu.

Setelah Jimin pulang, Jimin memasak untuk makan malamnya. Lagi lagi, ia memasak untuk porsi dua orang. Setahun telah berlalu, tapi sepertinya orang yang bernama Min Yoongi itu telah membekas di hati Park Jimin. Ia makan sambil menangis, untuk sekali lagi. Tetapi, apa gunanya menangis? Orang yang akan menghiburnya, memeluknya sambil mengelus kepalanya itu telah pergi.

Yoongi hyung.. Jimin kangen Yoongi hyung..

-Author's note

Pertama kali nih tulis fanfic! Author masih bingung sih mau lanjutin fanficnya atau enggak, para chingu tolong review yah kkk Kalau ada saran atau komentar silahkan kasih tahu author Thanks! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2-Jeon Jungkook

Annyeong readers! kemarin kemarin author ada baca review dan kayaknya semuanya bilang masih kurang dapat feel-nya sama penggunaan bahasa author agak aneh ya *sigh. Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf dulu karena ini juga pertama kali author nulis fanfic dalam Bahasa Indonesia, dan author juga akan berusaha supaya chapter chapter selanjutnya lebih baik lagi! Once again, thanks for all the love and support * nah I only receive 8 reviews anyway

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Park Jimin bangun pagi dan bersiap siap untuk pergi ke kafe tempat ia bekerja. Karena kemarin malam terlalu banyak berpikir tentang Min Yoongi, tidur Jimin jadi tidak nyenyak dan masih sangat mengantuk pagi ini. Saking ngantuknya, Jimin tidak sengaja menggosok gigi menggunakan sabun cuci mukanya. "Ughh.. kok bau pasta gigi hari ini beda sih..." gumam Jimin, sambil mencuci muka.

Sesudah selesai bersiap siap, Jimin mengganti baju tidurnya dengan seragam kerja, dan bergegas keluar. Perkiraan cuaca menulis bahwa hari ini akan mendung, tetapi nyatanya matahari bersinar terik, dan Jimin sudah berkeringatan saat ia sampai ke kafe.

"Loh? Jimin? Kok pagi banget hari ini? Baru jam setengah tujuh. Bukannya kamu biasanya datang jam tujuh?" tanya Kim Seokjin, pemilik kafe tempat Jimin bekerja yang masih muda dan sangat ramah.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, tetapi arah matanya tidak pernah terlepas dari pintu depan kafe yang masih tertutup.

"Kau datang cepat untuk menunggu anak kecil itu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Mo? Kau jangan sebut Kookie anak kecil dong! Nanti kalau kedengaran kookie dia bakal marah! Kookie sudah kelas 3 SMA tahun ini, sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" jawab Jimin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Seokjin hanya bisa menggeleng geleng kepala melihat sikap Jimin. Anak yang disebut kookie itu adalah salah satu pelanggan setia kafe mereka. Sejak hari pertama Jimin melihatnya, Jimin langsung "jatuh hati" kepada anak itu. Seokjin masih ingat hari hari saat Jimin baru bekerja, hal pertama yang ia tanyakan selalu "dimana kookie! Aku mau mencari kookie!"

Seokjin tidak sempat berpikir panjang karena bel pintu depan kafe mereka berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Belum sempat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, Park Jimin sudah "terbang" kearah pintu depan. "Nah, aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang" pikir Seokjin.

"WELCOME! Ah~ Jungkookie~ sudah dua hari kita gak ketemu, hyung kangen sekali dengan kookie~" teriak Jimin seraya menghampiri Jungkook, menyambut tas ranselnya dan segera meletakkannya di kursi terdekat. "Kookie-ah~ hari ini minum green tea juga? Kookie pagi sekali hari ini, mau pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi ya? Ah, Jeon Jungkookie kita memang murid yang baik kkk" kata Jimin lagi, tidak mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari pelanggan pelanggan lain yang ada di dalam kafe.

"Jimin, kau berisik sekali." ucap Jungkook dengan dingin sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Apa? Kau panggil aku Jimin?! Kookie-ah, kamu tidak boleh begitu! Aku ini lebih tua dua tahun darimu! Lain kali kamu harus panggil aku hyung! Arasseo?"

"Yah terserahlah, Jimin... hyung. Sudah puas sekarang?"

"Nah! Ini baru anak yang baik! Aku tahu kalau kookie anak yang baik!" Jimin tersenyum puas, lalu berbalik ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan green tea kesukaan Jungkook.

Saat Jimin datang ke meja Jungkook membawa green tea kesukaannya, Jungkook sedang serius belajar dan tidak memerhatikan Jimin. Jimin pun duduk sambil menopang dagu di sebelah Jungkook, menatap muka Jungkook sambil berpikir. "AHH! Kookie lucu sekali! Mata kookie imut, gaya rambut kookie imut, bibir kookie juga imut! Ah, kenapa Jungkookie sempurna sekali! Eomma! Kenapa Jungkookie bukan adikku QAQ Aku juga ingin punya seorang adik seperti Jungkookie!"

"Kookie-ah.." panggil Jimin pelan pelan, takut mengganggu Jungkook.

"Green teanya sudah dingin! Tapi ngomong ngomong kenapa Kookie kenapa minum green tea terus setiap hari?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Kebiasaan." jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Kebiasaan? Jadi, tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang kebiasaan Jungkookie?" Jimin bertanya lagi sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke arah muka Jungkook.

"Yah, kira kira begitulah. Eomma dan appa tidak pernah memperhatikanku." Jawab Jungkook, bingung mengapa Jimin langsung tertawa lebar mendengar jawabannya. Jungkook tidak tahu, Jimin tertawa lebar karena merasa ia telah lebih memahami Jeon Jungkook-ie kesayangannya.

Selain itu, Jeon Jungkook juga tidak tahu kalau ia adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa membuat Jimin tertawa senang setelah Min Yoongi pergi.

.

.

.

Author Note's

Tbh, author sendiri juga nggak tahu apakah chapter ini lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya (tolong jangan bilang lebih buruk QAQ), tapi author akan coba baca lebih banyak ff lain lagi untuk meningkatkan feeling author dalam menulis. So, ceritanya Yoonmin udah putus karena Yoongi pergi tanpa pamit dan Jungkook adalah kenalan Jimin di kafe tempat Jimin kerja. Taetae akan muncul*sebenarnya uda pernah muncul sih di chapter sebelumnya* di chapter berikut. Jadi, untuk beberapa chapter kedepan author bakal fokus ke Vmin dan Jikook dulu.

Enjoy reading! If you got any questions or any comment about the story, please feel free to write it in reviews anywayy I really hope to be friends with you guys.

Last but not least, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our fluff of sunshine and our hope JUNG HOSEOK!

Yayy it's J-Hope day today!

See ya in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3-Kim Taehyung

YOOHOO I'M BACK dan sorry karena udah lama gak update (bow 90 derajat).

.

.

.

.

"Jungkookie-ah! Ini green tea kesukaan Kookie!" ucap Jimin sambil meletakkan gelas green tea ke meja Jungkook pelan pelan. Sesudah itu, bukannya kembali sibuk ke pekerjaannya, Jimin malah tetap berdiri di samping Jungkook, menopang dagu dan menatap Jungkook dengan mata besarnya (ehm coret) yang berbinar binar.

"Jimin..hyung.. Pantatmu (Yayyhh JiBooty is real) menghalangi pintu masuk.."

"Ahh mana ada orang datang sepagi ini! Jungkook-ah!" mendengar itu, Jungkook hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menghiraukan Jimin.

"Kookie! Kenapa Kookie tidak mau ngobrol denganku hari ini! Ada apa dengan kookie yang lucu hari ini?" tanya Jimin lagi. Baru saja Jungkook mau mencoba mencari jawaban yang lebih menyakitkan supaya Jimin pergi dan jangan mengganggunya lagi, tampak seseorang yang masuk ke kafe dan terhalang oleh... bokong Jimin...

"Khh.. HAHAHAHAHHA" Jungkook yang gagal menyembunyikan tawanya akhirnya terbatuk batuk karena tertawa terlalu keras. Apalagi setelah ia melihat pelanggan yang baru saja datang itu menyerngitkan dahi menatap Jimin, tawanya menjadi semakin keras. Sedangkan Jimin yang kasihan masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena tubuhnya membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Kookie? Kookie kenapa?" tanya Jimin dengan polos, dan dijawab oleh tatapan Jungkook yang mengarah ke pintu. Lantas, mata Jimin ikut mengarah ke pintu depan kafe dan pipinya langsung memerah menyadari pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe itu adalah pria tampan yang ia temui di supermarket beberapa hari yang lalu. Saking malunya, Jimin sampai lupa kalau ia karyawan dari kafe ini, dan malah mendekatkan diri ke arah Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepala. "Kook..kookie-ah.. hyung harus bagaimana sekarang?" bisik Jimin pada Jungkook sambil menarik ujung kemeja Jungkook. Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, pria itu sudah membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"Umm.. Kamu ini..?" (YA TUHAN, jangan bilang dia ingat denganku! Kemarin kemarin baru saja aku mempunyai sebuah image yang baik terhadapnya, masa nanti image pertama dia terhadapku begini?!) teriak Jimin dalam hati.

"Ah.. Ya.. Aku karyawan kafe ini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" teriak Jimin seketika, berusaha memotong perkataan pria tersebut. Mendengar ucapan Jimin, pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menyambung perkataannya, "Bukan itu yang mau kutanya. Maksudku.. kamu orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak di supermarket beberapa hari lalu kan? Supermarket yang ada didekat sini itu." Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum hangat. (AISHH KENAPA KAU MASIH INGAT PADAKU! APAKAH PRIA TAMPAN ZAMAN SEKARANG SEMUANYA PUNYA INGATAN SETAJAM INI!) teriak Jimin dalam hati lagi. Jimin benar benar tidak menyangka ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria itu, dengan cara seperti ini dan di tempat seperti ini. Saat terpikir tentang postur tubuhnya yang aneh saat pria ini masuk kedalam kafe, Jimin hanya menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi, seraya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan apa apa.

Setelah mendengar percakapan mereka, giliran Jeon Jungkook Yng menyerngitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Jimin hyung kenal dengan orang ini?

"Mungkin memang sudah jodoh kita untuk kenalan, kalau tidak mana mungkin kita bisa kebetulan bertemu dua kali di kota sebesar ini. Namaku Kim Taehyung, umur 23. Kudengar tadi temanmu ini memanggilmu.. Chimin? Chimin, apakah kau mau menjadi temanku?" tanya Taehyung, sengaja bertopang dagu diatas meja juga, meniru gerakan Jimin tadi.

(Oke rupanya hanya anak kecil yang tidak sopan yang lebih kecil dua bulan dariku.. Yah Park Jimin, kau harus sabar.. sabar..) gumam Jimin dalam hati. "Namaku Park Jimin, JIMIN, bukan Chimin. Aku umur 23 juga." Kata Jimin sambil tersenyum dengan eye smilenya seperti biasa.

Jimin tidak sadar mata Jungkook makin meredup saat ia mendengar percakapan mereka. Sekarang, otak Jungkook dipenuhi dengan kata Jimin tadi 'aku umur 23 juga'. Apa arti semua ini? Jimin hyungnya menemukan teman seumurannya. Siapa Kim Taehyung itu sebenarnya? Kenapa ia harus berteman dengan Jimin hyung? Bukankah semua orang yang sering ke kafe ini tahu kalau Park Jimin adalah milik Jeon Jungkook? Sementara perasaan Jungkook semakin down, senyum Taehyung semakin bersinar sinar saat ia tahu ia sebaya dengan Chiminie yang imut ini. Dengan lekas ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dan menggenggam tangan Jimin yang kecil dan hangat erat erat. Ah, alangkah baiknya kalau aku bisa memegang tangan ini terus selama musim dingin ini, pikir Taehyung dalam hati, tetap memandang Jimin yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung. Seolah tidak melihat perilaku Jimin, Taehyung malah tetap menggenggam tangan itu erat erat, mengelus elus dan mencubit jari jari Jimin. Akhirnya, Jungkook tidak tahan lagi dan berdiri dari kursinya, memisahkan tangan Jimin dan Taehyung dengan paksa.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat Jimin hyung tidak suka diperilakukan begitu?" tanyanya ketus kepada Taehyung. Taehyung tertegun sejenak, "Ahh.. ma.. maaf, aku juga tidak sengaja. Tangan Jimin hangat sekali, lagipula aku baru saja dari luar. Kan kau juga tahu udara akhir akhir ini sangat dingin, makanya aku tadi tidak sengaja memegang tangan Jimin selama itu.." jelas Taehyung sambil menggaruk garuk kepala, dan dibalas oleh suara dengusan Jungkook.

"Tidak apa apa kookie, hyung tidak marah kok, hehehe" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum senang dan menjijit untuk membelai belai rambut Jungkook. Meskipun kookie-nya selalu tampak tidak menyukainya dan merasa dirinya berisik, tapi ia tahu kalau Jungkook benar benar menganggapnya sebagai teman. Apalagi setelah tahu betapa protektif Jungkook terhadap dirinya tadi, Jimin merasa semakin senang. Kookie pasti sangat sayang padaku, pasti begitu ., pikir Jimin puas.

"Chiminie, apa minuman rekomendasi da..."

"Jimin hyung, aku ke sekolah dulu, aku sudah hampir telat." Potong Jungkook, tetap melihat ke arah Taehyung dengan pandangan kesal. Orang aneh ini langsung memanggil Jimin hyung dengan panggilan Chiminie, padahal mereka barusan saling kenal.

"Jimin hyung! Aku akan kesini lagi sore nanti. Hyung hati hati sendirian, kookie ke sekolah dulu." tambah Jungkook lagi saat melihat Kim Taehyung berkehendak untuk ngobrol dengan Jimin lagi.

"Iya tenang saja ini kan bukan hari pertama aku bekerja disini. Ayo cepat ke sekolah kookie! Kamu sudah hampir telat!" jawab Jimin sambil melambai lambaikan tangan ke arah Jungkook.

"Jungkook annyeong!" teriak Jimin sekali lagi saat ia melihat Jungkook melangkah keluar dari pintu kafe. Saat ia menolehd an bersiap siap untuk bekerja, ia disambut oleh tatapan hangat dari chingu barunya itu, Kim Taehyung.


	4. Chapter 4-First Love? First Love

Hello Readers! Sekali lagi author minta maaf karena jarak waktu post chapter 2 dan chapter 3 terlalu panjang *cries. Sebagai tanda minta maaf author akan usahakan agar chapter chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang daripada chapter 1 dan 2. Anyways, author mau minta maaf dulu dengan para yoonmin stans karena pada 10-15 chapter kedepannya author akan fokus ke Vmin dan Kookmin dulu (Kookmin bukan Jikook karena di ff author Jimin itu uke)

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung hanya menggeleng geleng kepala melihat kepergian Jungkook dan teman barunya yang masih melambai lambaikan tangan dengan semangat tanpa peduli kalau Jungkook sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi itu. 'Aneh aneh saja anak remaja zaman sekarang ini. Baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ia sudah tampak tidak suka padaku, padahal biasanya semua orang terpesona dengan muka gantengku ini. Atau... jangan jangan...' pikir Taehyung sambil tetap memandang ke arah Jimin

.

.

(Kalian pikir Taehyung bakal mengira kalau Jungkook suka dengan Jimin?)

.

.

.

.

'Jangan jangan.. Aku pernah pinjam uang dengannya terus lupa mengembalikan uang?!' pikir Taehyung ketakutan, mulai berpikir apakah ia pernah meminjam uang dengan adik kelas di masa sekolahnya. Selagi ia berpikir, Jimin hanya berjalan mengarah ke kasir dan bersiap siap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menghiraukan Kim Taehyung. Melihat itu, Taehyung menarik kembali pikirannya dan bermaksud untuk mendekati teman seumuran barunya yang imut ini.

"Chiminie!" panggil Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar sehingga mulutnya terbuka menjadi bentuk segi empat. Melihat Jimin sedang sibuk mengelap meja dan rak rak yang berisi berbagai macam dessert, Taehyung memanggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras sampai sampai pelanggan lain yang duduk didekat Taehyung ikut menoleh. Jimin hanya bisa meringis dan merasakan _second hand embarrasment_ karena tingkah teman barunya itu.

"Sabar Tuan Kim, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Apabila tuan mau memesan minuman bisa dengan teman kerjaku yang lain," ucap Jimin dengan nada datar. "Umm.. dan juga... namaku Park Jimin, bukan Chiminie yang tadi tuan sebut."

"Yah Park Jimin! Kau tidak mau berteman denganku? Aku baru saja datang ke Seoul beberapa hari lalu dan belum punya teman, dan sekarang kau tak mau jadi temanku?" gerutu Taehyung. Senyum lebarnya telah hilang, digantikan dengan muka kecewa dan sakit hati yang membuat Jimin menjadi tidak tega.

"Bu.. Bukan itu maksudku.." kata Jimin terbata bata, takut membuat Taehyung marah.

"Kita kan sebaya, kenapa kau harus panggil aku tuan Kim? Aku tidak suka panggilan itu! Terlalu formal! Kamu panggil aku tae tae saja!" sambung Taehyung cepat saat ia melihat Jimin mulai mau berbicara dengannya. "Ayolah, bawa 2 porsi kue stroberi ke meja ini, lalu kita ngobrol saja!" kata Taehyung lagi, seraya mulai memainkan tangan Jimin lagi. Gerakannya ini membuat Jimin teringat lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya. Saat mereka hidup bersama dulu, Min Yoongi juga sering ke kafe ini dan menyuruh Jimin untuk menemaninya sambil memainkan tangan Jimin seperti ini.

"Yoon.. uh.. Taehyung-xi, aku kan harus bekerja, mana bisa aku menemanimu seperti ini. Aku pergi sibuk dulu, stroberi cakenya akan aku bawakan kesini nanti, ada tambahan pesanan lain?" tanya Jimin sembari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tunggu kamu sampai kamu selesai kerja, kan kau teman pertamaku di Seoul. Satu lagi, panggil aku tae tae." Kata Taehyung, tetap tersenyum pada Jimin.

.

.

.

-Di sekolah Jungkook-

"Jeon Jungkook!" tegur Ms Jung, guru yang sedang mengajari kelas Jungkook. Dari tadi, ia mulai merasa murid kesayangannya yang satu ini agak aneh. Biasanya ia selalu fokus di kelas, tetapi kali ini ia malah melamun terus dan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat kearah bawah meja. Mendengar gurunya memanggil namanya, Jungkook segera menyimpan senyumnya dan juga HP yang ia sembunyikan dibawah mejanya. Lekas, ia berdiri dan meminta maaf, sedangkan gurunya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia bukannya tidak tahu, dari tadi ada suatu sinar terpantul ke muka Jungkook. Tampaknya muridnya yang satu ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Atau.. jangan jangan anak ini sedang melihat adegan yang tidak tidak?

"Ya sudah, kelas hari ini sampai disini dulu. Jeon Jungkook, aku tidak ingin melihat kamu melamun di kelas kita selanjutnya," tegur Ms Jung.

Sesaat setelah Ms Jung pergi, meja Jungkook segera dikerumuni oleh teman teman akrabnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, dari tadi kamu senyum senyum terus waktu melihat HP, ada apa sih? Kau pacaran? Dengan siapa? Murid kelas kita?" tanya salah satu temannya, berusaha melirik kearah layar HP Jungkook yang sedang menyala. Mendengar suara temannya, Jungkook segara mengunci layar HP-nya dan menoleh ke arah temannya dengan panik.

"Ti.. tidak.. Mana mungkin aku pacaran, sedangkan teman perempuan saja aku tidak punya," katanya sambil menggeleng geleng kepala. Melihat temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga, ia menambah lagi, "Aku.. aku hanya sedang membaca komik, komiknya lucu. Begitu saja, kalian jangan banyak berpikir yang tidak tidak," ucapnya, kemudian membereskan tasnya dan bersiap siap pulang.

Setelah dirinya telah jauh dari teman temannya, barulah ia membuka galeri Hpnya lagi, dan kembali tersenyum lebar. Didalam galeri itu terdapat ratusan foto Park Jimin, baik yang sedang bekerja, atau sedang berjalan terburu-buru karena telat kerja. Baik Park Jimin yang sedang tertawa, sedang marah, ataupun sedang merengut. Ia membuka salah satu foto dimana Park Jimin sedang melihat gambar yang ia hadiahkan padanya dan tertawa lebar. Melihat foto itu, Jungkook ikut tertawa dan meraba pelan foto itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Jimin hyung-nya yang imut ini, hanya tertawa seperti ini karena dirinya kan. Park Jimin hanya bisa tertawa karena Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

-Kembali ke cafe..

"Chiminie! Apakah kamu sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Taehyung. Mereka telah mengobrol sekitar 45 menit setelah Jimin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan Taehyung sudah mulai memahami , ia sudah tahu kalau Jimin berasal dari Busan, dan itulah salah satu alasan karena ia begitu sayang dengan Jeon Jungkook, karena mereka berasal dari tempat yang sama. Tetapi, entah mengapa ia merasa Jimin agak murung sejak mendengar bahwa ia berasal dari Daegu. Mendengar pertanyaan ini, senyum Jimin langsung hilang. Pasangan? Apakah ia punya pasangan? Ia belum putus dengan Min Yoongi, karena Min Yoongi hilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun, tetapi.. Bagaimana ia harus menceritakan hal ini ke teman baru yang baru saja ia kenal belum sampai 24 jam? Langsung memberitahukan temannya kalau ia seorang gay? Hah, temannya ini mana mau berteman dengannya lagi.

"Pernah. Tapi sudah putus sekarang." Jawab Jimin, berkehendak untuk memberhentikan pembicaraan ini. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau hatinya masih terasa sakit saat ia mengatakan ia sudah putus dengan Min Yoongi. 'Yoongi hyung, kenapa.. kita harus selesai dengan cara seperti ini?' tanya Jimin dalam hati, meskipun mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini.

Mendengar jawaban Jimin, entah mengapa Taehyung menjadi bersemangat. "Sudah putus sekarang? Jadi, sekarang Chiminie single?" tanyanya antusias. Jimin menjadi bingung dibuat perilaku Taehyung, tapi tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Jadi.. Yeoja itu adalah cinta pertama Jiminie?" tanya Taehyung lagi dengan penuh penasaran. Ia tidak ingin ketinggalan segala informasi yang berhubungan dengan teman barunya ini.

'Cinta.. pertama?' pikir Jimin. Min Yoongi bukan seorang yeoja, tetapi ia adalah satu satunya orang yang pernah Park Jimin cintai dengan segenap hatinya. Sayangnya, cinta pertamanya ini berakhir dengan tidak jelas. Jimin hanya mengangguk lagi, tetapi hatinya telah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Park Jimin pernah membayangkan, mungkin pada suatu hari nanti Min Yoongi akan kembali berdiri didepan rumahnya, atau mendadak muncul di kafe dan memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat setelah ia sibuk seharian di kafe, atau mungkin memberinya sebuah SMS mengatakan ia sudah ada didepan rumah Park Jimin saat ia tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu merindukan Min Yoongi. Saat itu, Park Jimin akan segera turun kebawah dan membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang mulai bergetar, kemudian memeluk Min Yoongi erat erat.

Sayangnya, setiap kali ia telah membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang bergetar, melihat Min Yoongi yang tersenyum hangat dan membuka kedua tangannya, bersiap siap untuk memeluk Park Jimin, mimpi Park Jimin akan selalu terbangun. HP-nya tidak pernah berbunyi, dan tidak ada SMS dari Min Yoongi yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah menunggu Jimin didepan rumahnya, dan Min Yoongi juga tidak ada didepan matanya saat ia buru-buru membuka pintu kebawah. Park Jimin tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain menangis menatapi sandal kumamon yang biasa Min Yoongi pakai dirumahnya.

'Yoongi hyung, kalau aku bangun lebih cepat lagi tadi, kau pasti masih disini kan?'

'Yoongi hyung, kalau saja tadi aku langsung turun tanpa melamun dulu, kau pasti masih menunggu Jimin disini kan?'

'Pasti Yoongi hyung pergi karena Jimin terlalu lambat kan?' tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah SMS ke nomor Min Yoongi. Ini adalah satu kebiasaannya sejak Min Yoongi pergi, meskipun ia tahu tidak akan ada balasan dari Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, Jimin mimpi lagi. Mimpi yang sama, untuk ke-72 kalinya. Kali ini, Jimin sempat membuka pintu. Tapi Jimin terbangun habis itu. Hyung.. apa yang harus Jimin lakukan? I miss you."

'Pesan anda telah terkirim.'

"Hyung.. Aku... hampir bisa memeluk hyung tadi. Sedikit lagi."


	5. Chapter 5-Tae Tae and Chiminie

Author lihat di review sepertinya banyak yang rasa Yoongi agak keterlaluan (?) Janga khawatir deh Yoongi juga ada alasannya sendiri kok, sebenarnya Yoongi juga sayang banget sama Jimin, author Cuma bisa kasih tau sampai sini dulu karena takut nanti gak sengaja malah jadi spoiler XD

Dan buat yang khawatir tentang Vmin! VMIN MOMENTS AND KOOKMIN MOMENTS BAKAL BANYAK DI CHAPTER CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA dan buat para Yoonmin stans, Yoongi belum bakal muncul di chapter chapter depan.

Oke sekian dulu, dan juga karena author orang baru di website ini, author bakal seneng banget kalau misalnya para readers mau berteman dengan author atau kasih usul untuk alur cerita kedepan atau request buat vmin moments atau kookmin moments yang mau kalian baca! Author juga minta maaf buat kejanggalan bahasa yang author pakai karena ini bukan first language author dan juga pertama kalinya author menulis fanfic dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Okeh, enjoy reading!

.

.

.

"Chiminie? Chim? Jimin?! PARK JIMINN!" teriak Kim Taehyung dengan nada khawatir sambil mengguncangkan bahu Jimin, melihat temannya itu melamun dan matanya menjadi berkaca kaca sejak mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung tadi.

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya berkat suara dan gerakan Taehyung, tetapi setelah ia melihat tatapan Taehyung yang tampak penuh dengan rasa khawatir, ia menjadi semakin sedih dan ingin menangis karena tatapan itu mengingatkannya pada tatapan Min Yoongi setiap kali ia murung saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu. 'Jimin-ah.. kau tidak boleh menangis. Yoongi hyung pernah bilang dia paling tidak suka melihat aku menangis. Hyung.. Jimin janji Jimin tidak akan menangis lagi, tapi apakah hyung masih bisa kembali?..' pikir Jimin dalam hatinya. Ia masih ingat, Min Yoongi selalu memeluknya erat erat setiap kali ia menangis, menciumnya mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, hingga ke bibir pelan pelan untuk menghentikan air matanya.

"Chagiya, entah kenapa, bagian ini sakit sekali tiap kali kamu menangis," bisik Min Yoongi sambil mengarahkan tangan Jimin ke arah jantungnya tiap kali Jimin meneteskan air mata. Sayangnya, semuanya tinggal kenangan. Sejak Min Yoongi pergi, tidak ada lagi orang yang rela tidak tidur semalaman hanya supaya ia bisa tersenyum kembali. Sejak Min Yoongi pergi, tidak ada juga orang yang tahu betapa tersiksanya Jimin terbangun tiap malam dan menangis memikirkan kekasihnya yang pergi tanpa pamit itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Taehyung-xi," jawab Jimin sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, dan dibalas oleh tatapan tidak percaya dari Kim Taehyung. Tanpa berbasa basi, Kim Taehyung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke balik kursi Jimin, meletakkan satu tangannya dibahu Jimin dan satu telapak tangannya yang lain menyentuh pelan dahi Jimin. Jimin yang terkejut dengan gerakan Taehyung tidak bisa memberikan respon apa apa selain duduk kaku di kursinya.

"Aneh, kan kamu tidak demam.. Kok nampak lesu sekali tadi? Chiminie, kau sedang sakit?" tanya Taehyung lagi, sambil memutarkan badan Jimin sehingga bisa saling bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku kan tadi sudah bilang aku tidak apa apa.. Tenang saja, aku hanya terpikir tentang cinta pertamaku," jawab Park Jimin, mendadak panik karena jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Ahh begitu rupanya. Mianhae Chiminie, lain kali aku tidak akan menyinggung masalah ini lagi. Lagipula, yeoja itu yang bodoh, mau putus dengan Chiminie yang imut ini. Lain kali begini, kalau ada yeoja seperti itu lagi Chiminie langsung putuskan saja, biar Tae Tae yang merawat Chiminie selamanya!" ucap Taehyung lagi sambil tersenyum lebar sehingga mulutnya menjadi berbentuk box lagi, sedangkan tangannya mulai sibuk mencubit pipi Jimin yang chubby. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan teman barunya itu. Andai saja ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang gay... pasti ia tidak berani main-main seperti ini lagi.

"Chiminie! Aku boleh minta nomormu?" tanya Taehyung dengan semangat seraya menyodorkan ponselnya ke tangan Jimin. Setelah Jimin selesai memasukkan nomornya Taehyung langsung buru-buru merebut kembali HP nya dan menyimpan nomor itu dengan nama 'cutie chiminie3'

"Sekarang giliranku~" kata Taehyung sambil mengambil HP Jimin dan memasukkan nomornya sendiri. Ketika Jimin melihat Kim Taehyung menggunakan HP nya untuk selca, ia mendadak merasa menyesal telah memberikan HP nya kepada teman barunya yang tampaknya agak terlalu semangat ini. Setelah Jimin mendapatkan kembali ponselnya, ia membelalakkan mata melihat muncul sebuah kontak baru di ponselnya yang bernama 'cutie taetae3' dengan foto profil seorang pria yang memejamkan mata dan mempoutkan bibirnya menjadi bentuk _heart_.

"Chiminie~chiminie, ayo kau juga harus selca di hpku! Kalau tidak aku tidak bisa tahu kalau kau menelponku."

Melihat Kim Taehyung begitu bersemangat, Jimin menjadi tidak enak hati menolaknya. Akhirnya, ia mengambil HP Taehyung dan membuka kamera depan, memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mau kau foto dengan pose sepertiku tadi Chim!" kata Taehyung melipat tangannya ke dada, tampak tidak puas dengan ketidaksudian Jimin.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba mempoutkan bibirnya seperti yang Kim Taehyung lakukan, lalu menekan tombol kamera. 'Kenapa kameranya harus pakai countdown segala?..' pikir Jimin.

Mendadak, ketika countdown di kamera menunjukkan detik terakhir, Taehyung merangkul Jimin dan...

'Ckrk!' (anggap aja bunyi kamera author juga gak tau bunyi kamera itu gimana)

Akhirnya, Taehyung mendapatkan sebuah foto dimana Jimin memejamkan mata dan mempoutkan bibirnya, sedangkan dirinya merangkul Jimin dan mencondongkan bibirnya kearah pipi Jimin. Dengan puas, ia menggunakan foto itu sebagai foto profil kontak Jimin.

"Nah! Sekarang aku akan ingat dengan kontak Chiminie!" ujarnya riang.

'sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kalau kau lupa..' pikir Jimin dalam hati, tidak tega untuk mengucapkannya karena takut Taehyung akan sedih.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang dulu hari ini. Aku akan kesini lagi besok, jadi jangan terlalu kangen padaku! Kalau memang kangen kau telpon aku saja, annyeong~" kata Taehyung lagi sambil berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Jimin melambaikan tangan padanya dan bersiap siap untuk pamit dengan bosnya dan pulang juga, tetapi tidak tahunya lambaian tangannya ini membuat Taehyung mengira Jimin tidak ingin ia pergi. Alhasil, Kim Taehyung berbalik ke arah Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya juga setiap 2 langkah sampai akhirnya ia hampir menabrak pintu kaca.

"Tae.. tae tae! Hati hati di jalan, jangan menoleh terus!" kata Jimin, dibalas oleh senyuman Taehyung dan akhirnya ia tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Setelah Kim Taehyung telah jauh dari cafe, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengubah foto tadi menjadi wallpaper dan lockcreennya.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari itu, Jimin sedang ragu apakah ia harus mengganti nama kontak yang Taehyung buat itu. Tanpa sengaja, ia salah menekan tombol dan malah menelpon Kim Taehyung. Menyadari hal itu, Jimin hampir saja melempar ponselnya dan buru buru memadamkan ponselnya sambil menarik nafas panjang.

.

Sementara Jimin sedang ragu, Kim Taehyung juga sedang menatap foto bareng mereka tadi dan mendadak menerima telepon dari Jimin. Baru saja Taehyung siap siap mengangkat telepon itu, panggilan itu telah dipadamkan. Kim Taehyung tertegun sejenak kemudian tertawa keras, mengira Jimin malu untuk mengakui dirinya rindu kepada Taehyung dan akhirnya memadamkan panggilan itu.

Akhirnya, malam itu Kim Taehyung tidak bisa tidur, mengguling gulingkan dirinya di kasur sambil berteriak teriak "Ah... uri Chiminie kyeopta3"


End file.
